Heart of the Hair Shards
by RamecupMiso
Summary: When the hairdresser Yugi made an appointment with is a no show, he's put in the capable hands of Atem, Mirror Mirror's top hairdresser.


This is dedicated to my friends who encourage my AU ideas. You know who you all are and you are amazing.

Once again thanks to my friend for editing.

~/~

Yugi stood outside Mirror Mirror one of the top hair salons in Domino City. In his hands he held an all expenses paid gift certificate for Mirror Mirror that he had won at work event. Last week he had made this appointment and it was finally time to cash in his gift certificate.

Stepping inside Yugi made his way to the receptionist desk where a girl with purple hair was currently filing her nails.

"Excuse me."

"Hey there hun." The secretary cooed out. "You got an appointment."

Yugi nodded his head. "I've got an appointment with Otogi and I've also got this." He handed over the gift certificate.

The secretary frowned at the mention of the name. "Oh hun, didn't anyone call you? Otogi isn't coming in today, actually he's not working here anymore, but I can't give you a money for this." She waved the gift certificate and Yugi frowned. "But since you have an appointment and no one called you let me see if anyone's free." She flipped through the book of appointments and saw that there was one cancelation. "Well you're in luck hun. There was a last minute cancelation with and with one our best here."

"Oh?"

"Yep." She winked. "Hey Atem. Got a client for you." The receptionist practically sang out. Yugi was trying his best not to stare at the hairdresser named Atem who was currently walking toward him, but it was rather hard not to stare at someone who wore black leather pants that looked like they were painted on, a deep red dress shirt with three top buttons undone giving anyone a peak at toned and tanned chest and what had to be an expensive pair of shoes with heels.

"Atem meet your new two o'clock…I'm sorry hun, I didn't get your name."

"It's Yugi Mutou." Even though Yugi wasn't looking at Atem he could feel those piercing red eyes look him over as if he were being inspected.

"Well Yugi." Atem purred out. "If you'll follow me, to my station." Yugi did as he was told and followed Atem to his station. Once they reached Atem't station, Atem leaned against the table and waved his hand at the chair. "Here have a seat." Sitting on the chair Yugi tried to relax. "So tell me Yugi what did you come in for."

"A wash and blow-dry please." Atem pushed himself away from his station and reached out and to touch his clients hair.

"Hmm you're hair's a little dry. Let me guess you use basic shampoo and conditioner?" Yugi nodded his head.

"My hair just gives me so many problems, once I find something doesn't dry out my hair too much I stick to it." He explained and tugged at a blond bang. "I'm sure you know what it's like." Yugi smiled sheepishly as he looked at Atem's own blond bangs.

Atem let out a laugh. "I do. Which is why you shouldn't worry Yugi, you and your hair are safe in my hands. I'll take care of you from start to finish." Atem assured Yugi. "Now then follow me." Pushing himself away from his station he headed towards the washing area. It took Yugi a few seconds to follow as the sight of the hairdresser's leather covered behind momentarily distracted him. Quickly getting up from the chair and thankful that he hadn't tripped over his feet as he followed Atem.

"Alright handsome take a seat." Atem said as he patted the chair, which caused Yugi to blush but still sat down obediently.

"Hey Atem you want me to take care of him for you?" To his left Yugi saw a burnet girl who was restocking the shampoos and conditioners.

"No thank you Anzu. I'll take care of him on my own." With that being said the girl continued to take care of the shampoos and conditioners. Yugi felt the plastic sheet being tucked into his shirt before a towel was draped across his back. "Lean back please." Leaning back into the headrest, Yugi was able to better see Atem's tanned chest. Another towel was draped over his chest. "Just relax and let me take care of you." Atem whispered and not being able to find any words that wouldn't come off as desperate Yugi simply nodded and closed his eyes.

Warm water cascaded over his hair and Yugi could feel Atem's fingers run through his wet hair ensuring that there were no knots. The hands left his hair far too soon, and Yugi could hear the clicking of Atem's heels moving away from him. Opening one eye Yugi saw that Atem was looking over various shampoo bottles until he spotted what was the right one and turned to come back. Yugi quickly closed his eye as if he never opened it to begin with.

"I hope you don't mind the smell of peppermint?" Opening his eyes and sitting up a little, Yugi looked up to see Atem holding a blue bottle of shampoo and conditioner, most of the name was being hidden by Atem's hands.

"I don't mind." He could see a smile tugging at Atem's lips.

"Excellent." He placed the bottles down and then placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "But I need you to lie back down." With that being said he gently pushed Yugi back down.

Taking a deep breath Yugi closed his eyes once again, however this time he held onto the sides of the chair hoping that the feel of the arm rests would distract him. Yugi could hear the familiar sound of a shampoo bottle being opened and he could faintly smell the peppermint. "It smells nice." Yugi all but blurted out and felt embarrassed and clenched the armrests tighter.

Atem chuckled and squeezed a decent amount onto Yugi's hair. "I'm glad you think so." Atem began to massage the shampoo into Yugi's hair slowly. Atem knew the benefits of the shampoo he was using and besides it couldn't hurt to take some extra time with this client. Atem carefully lifted up Yugi's head so that he could properly massage the shampoo into Yugi's hair completely, there was the odd occasion when his fingernails gently scratched at Yugi's scalp.

With all this massaging and the occasional gentle nail scratching at his scalp Yugi couldn't help but moan. Realizing what he had just done, his face turned bright red in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Atem cooed out as he rinsed the shampoo from Yugi's hair being careful not to wet Yugi. "It happens to a lot of people, and I happen to take it as a compliment."

Yugi wanted to say something anything to Atem but couldn't find the right words so he settled for. "Your welcome." Yugi wanted to smack himself for saying such a stupid thing, but he was rewarded with Atem's laugh.

"But I have to say that your voice is the best that I've ever heard." Atem whispered sinfully into Yugi's ear and Yugi could only stiffen up in response. Atem wondered if he could make Yugi moan again…well there was only one way to find out. Taking the conditioner Atem this time squeezed a decent amount into his hands and began to slowly massage the conditioner into Yugi's hair.

Yugi clenched the armrests tightly, he wasn't going to moan again and make a fool of himself again in front of handsome hairdresser. Atem was aware of what Yugi was doing and decided to up his game; he began to gently rub the area just behind Yugi's ears and again gently scratch his scalp. Atem watched eagerly as Yugi's mouth opened and let out a soft moan.

"Thank you for the compliment." Atem whispered into Yugi's ear, causing the other to shiver. "Would you like a cold rinse?"

"Hu?" Opening his eyes Yugi looked up at Atem.

"A cold rinse, it's usually the best thing for your hair." Atem explained.

"You're the expert."

"I am, and I promise you that you and your hair are safe in my hands." Atem promised as he reached over to turn on the cold water. Atem carefully lifted up Yugi's head a little and began to wash the conditioner out of Yugi's hair. Once the conditioner was washed out, Atem helped Yugi sit up and wrapped a towel around Yugi's hair. "Alright follow me."

Heading back to Atem's station Yugi sat down on the chair. Giving his hair towel covered haired another rubbed Atem pulled the towel off and tossed it into the basket by his station and wrapped a deep red cape around Yugi's neck. Stepping on the pump a few times the chair lifted up making it easier for Atem to reach Yugi's hair. Reaching over Atem took a brush and then a lock of hair and began the process of brushing Yugi's hair. The brushing motion felt wonderful and Yugi could feel his eyes droop closed, it had been too long since someone had the patience to brush out his hair.

"You're really good at this." Yugi couldn't help but compliment.

"Thank you." It was always nice to get a compliment. He let one section of hair fall back into place Atem took another and began all over again. "So tell me Yugi are you single?"

"What?" From his spot he could see Atem was concentrating on brushing Yugi's hair out.

"Are you single?" Letting go of another section of hair Atem once again repeated the process.

"Yes." For a moment Yugi could have sworn that Atem's smiled.

"Really, I would think someone as good looking as you would have to beat people away with a stick."

"Nope."

"Such a shame." With that Atem finished brushing out Yugi's hair, he placed the brush down and reached for his scissors and his fine toothcomb.

"Oh, I don't really need a cut."

Atem cocked his hip to the side and made a tsking noise. "You have some split ends I want to get rid of them to really make your hair shine. Trust me." Atem winked and Yugi slowly nodded.

"You're the expert."

Atem nodded his head. "In this and a few other areas I am an expert, so it's best to trust me." Atem's voice was just hinting on being teasing, but there was a serious undertone and pride in his voice. With that being said Atem began to comb out a small section of Yugi's hair, and took the section of hair between his index and middle finger before carefully snipping away at the split ends, and then let the section of hair fall back into place. He repeated the process again and again until all the split ends were taken care of. Placing the items down Atem ran his fingers through Yugi's hair and then tugged on small sections of hair ensuring that everything was even. Nodding his head Atem commented. "Much, much better."

"Really?" Yugi couldn't tell the difference.

"Yes really. I wouldn't lie to you." Reaching over Atem took a rounded brush and blow dryer and began to blow-dry Yugi's hair and styled it to how it was before, the style seemed to work well and it showed off Yugi's face. "And…" Turning off the blow dryer and place it and the brush on his station. "Done." Atem boasted proudly.

Looking himself over in the mirror Yugi swore that his hair did look better; there was a definite shine to it now or maybe it was the lights or maybe it was the man behind him. "Wow." Reaching up Yugi touched his hair carefully it felt softer than before. "It looks so much better and it feels nice."

"Did you doubt me and my skills?" Atem pretended to be hurt as he took the cape off and shook it out. Ducking his head in embarrassment Yugi mumbled out an apology. "Relax I'm just teasing you." Stepping on the pump once again Atem lowered the chair so that Yugi could get up.

"Thanks you." Yugi reached into his pocket and placed a generous tip on Atem's station.

"Thank you for such a generous tip." Atem smiled as he opened a drawer and slipped the money inside and from what Yugi could see was writing something down. Once that was done he lead Yugi to the receptionist desk.

"Well I work in the service industry also, so I know how important tips are."

"Oh and what do you do?"

"I work at a high end spa." Yugi replied which caused Atem to raise an impressed eyebrow.

At the receptionist desk Atem pointed a well-manicured finger at Yugi. "Now then, if you ever need a hairdresser again you be sure to make an appointment with me and only me, go it?" Atem commented as he patted Yugi's shoulders before lowering his hand to Yugis butt.

"Yep." Yugi yelped out when he felt Atem's hand on his butt for a moment.

"Have a nice day Yugi." Atem patted Yugi's shoulders once again.

"You too." Yugi called out as he left the salon. Reaching into his back pocket or to be more specific the pocket Atem patted Yugi felt something that felt like a card. Pulling it out Yugi's eyes widened. On the card was what could only be Atem's personal number with a message that read 'Call me for a date handsome'.

~/~

Please tell me what you think and if enough people like or comment this then another story involving Atem visting Yugi at the spa will happen.


End file.
